


Who Gets A Surprise?

by Morriggann



Series: Tom Hiddleston smutty one shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Reunion Sex, married couple sex, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber returns home to an empty house, not expecting what awaits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Gets A Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for Amber, who won the contest in Fanfics 18+ on Facebook. The contest was made to celebrate 1000 members. She was patient enough to wait two months for this!  
> She asked a Tom fic, providing me with a few personal details to add in. I hope she enjoys and you as well!

It had been a long hot day; the AC at work had not been able to supply the whole floor and Amber wanted nothing more than to get home and lounge around in the backyard in her bathing suit while the kids played. The heatwave in England had been intense and it reminded her of her home in New York, where heatwaves were frequent in the summer.

 Having left earlier than usual in the morning, coming home was a welcome deliverance. She drove as fast as allowed, thinking of the long weekend ahead. She would pack up a suitcase and one for the boys, get everything in the car along with the kids and the dog in the morning. The plan was to head out to Emma’s for a few days. Her sister-in-law owned a pool, which would keep the boys busy for hours and everyone refreshed in this heat.

 The driveway was empty when Amber arrived home and she found it strange. The nanny would never take the children on an outing without sending her a message or calling her first for her approval. Amber parked quickly and headed inside the house. “Carly? Boys? I’m home!” she called out. The only reply she got was an echo of her own voice. Dropping her purse and keys, she rushed up the stairs and saw the boys’ rooms tidied up but empty, the same with their playroom.

 Her heart racing, she hurtled down the stairs to check the backyard, finding it empty as well. She ran back to get her cellphone to call the nanny but while she dialed with shaky fingers, she realized she had seen a shadow in the living room. Trembling from head to toe, her phone clutched in her hand, she turned slowly, her eyes widening when she recognized the man. “You...you’re early!” she said, breathless. Her husband was sitting in the living room, arms on the back of the couch, legs wide spread, a grin on his sun kissed face.

 

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/tumblr_mzyx29AoP41ra8x1ao2_r1_400.jpg.html)

“Would you rather I go back to California, darling?”

 Biting her lip, Amber dropped her phone on the side table, smiling broadly. She ran to him, overwhelmed that he was back a week early. Even with a dress on, she managed to straddle his lap and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. “Tom Hiddleston, if you go anywhere, you will answer to me!” she whispered, pressing her forehead on his. She kissed him tenderly and moaned when he deepened the kiss. She let him lead it, his hands on her shoulder blades.

 He was the one to pull back first, smiling. “I need air!” he laughed. He clasped his hands behind her back and held her close. “I’ve missed you and the boys so much!” He nipped her lips and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her thighs to caress them gently while pushing her dress up.

 Amber smiled and shook her head. “You scared the crap out of me! Where are the boys?” she asked, looking around again.

 Tom winked. “I arrived in the early afternoon and took them to my sister’s along with Dogberry. We played in the pool and had ice cream. They’ll stay there tonight and we’ll join them in the morning like you had planned. Emma’s happy to babysit them,” he explained. “She promised them a movie night with popcorn and candy.”

 Throwing her head back, Amber laughed. “Oh poor Emma! She has no idea about the candy monster. They will never sleep!” she said, grinning.

 Tom shrugged with a smile. “Well, it’s _her_ problem for now, she offered to have them over! It will give us time to reconnect!” he said, his hands roaming on her back. He cupped her cheek and his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her. “I’ve missed you so much, my wife!” Tom wrapped one hand around her neck before pulling her down for another scorching kiss.

 Humming, Amber pressed herself on him when he slowly pushed his tongue in and tasted her mouth. She bunched the fabric of his t-shirt in her hands, then bit his lower lip. He hissed and grinned. “Well someone’s feeling frisky!” he said as he moved her auburn hair off of her shoulder to kiss the tender skin of her neck.

 “Tom, you’ve been gone for three weeks. Before that, for six! With the boys always around, it’s hard to...you know...celebrate your homecoming!” she replied before hauling off his t-shirt. She leaned down and nipped his shoulder, then along his collarbone. She laughed, noticing new freckles on his skin. “The Spanish sun agreed with you, baby!”

 He smiled broadly, pushing down the straps of her dress and bra at the same time, his tongue connecting her own freckles. “I’m trying to copy you!” he said in a whisper, dipping her slightly to lick along the swell of her breasts. He tugged on the bra cup and snatched a perky nipple in his mouth, suckling gently.

 Sucking in a breath, Amber held on to his shoulders while grinding against him, feeling her panties getting damp. “Tom...you...you can’t tease me like th-this!” she stammered, gripping his curling hair.

 Pulling up quickly, he raised an eyebrow. “I can’t?” he asked innocently while snaking an arm between them. He slipped his hand between her legs, a long finger tracing her slit over the fabric. “But you’re my wife! If someone is allowed to tease like this, it _is_ me, darling!” he said in a growl, rubbing her covered clit, burying his face between her breasts.

 Moaning, she bit her lip, leaning her head back. “Oh Tom, yes! I need more!”

 He pushed the damp fabric aside and groaned when he pushed his finger in, feeling her wetness. “You do need more, darling!” he whispered against her skin, kissing along the valley of her breasts up to her neck. He lifted up and captured her lips. He continued to circle her clit with his now wet finger, swallowing her moans.

 Jerking against him every time he pressed harder on her swollen nub, Amber dug her nails in his skin. “If this is how you say hello when you miss me, I’ll make you leave earlier!” she whispered with a cheeky grin.

 Growling, Tom moved his finger to tease her entrance and Amber gasped. “Oh fffuuu...please, Tom!” she begged him, almost riding his finger.

 He grinned wickedly and ran pushed his finger and, staring at her. “Mmmm, my sweet, you’ve really missed me!” he whispered, pumping his digit in and out. When she didn’t answer, he licked along her neck again, dipping her backwards to lap at her nipples. He added another finger but kept the same pace, his thumb rubbing her clit slowly. “So wet, Amber. Is that how you welcome your husband home?”

 She clenched her jaw and gripped his hair, clenching around his fingers. “Tom! Stop it!” she whimpered, writhing against him.

 A low chuckle rose and he raised an eyebrow while adding a third finger. “I will not, wife! You will come first!” he said, pressing her nub harder, rubbing it faster. He trailed his lips on her neck, sucking harder in the crook, his teeth teasing her skin. “Come for me...be loud!” he said.

 “I...I...I can’t, Tom!” she whined out, wanting his fingers deeper.

 “Yes, yes, you can. The kids are not here, we’re all alone!” he said as he pressed his lips on her ear, pumping his fingers faster, deeper. “Come for me, Amber!” he pleaded, his voice low.

 Gasping loudly, Amber cried out and clenched hard around him, shuddering as she reached her climax. She pushed Tom back and kissed him fiercely, moaning in his mouth. She writhed slowly until he removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips. He sucked them lewdly, winking. “Still a lovely flavor, darling!” he said with a wink.

 Amber flushed a dark red and buried her face in her hands. “Don’t do that, it’s just...so…” she whispered, unable to look at him.

 He cupped her cheek even with his fingers wet and tilted her head down. “After all this time, after giving me two wonderful boys, you still blush for me, darling!” He kissed her tenderly, then lifted her up off his lap, helping her out of her panties. “Now, we have a choice. Either we have dinner and I make love to you all night, or we go directly upstairs right now and I _still_ make love to you all night!” he offered, his eyes sparkling.

 Scrunching her nose, Amber put the straps of her bra and dress back in place, then looked at him. “I’m really hungry...for you” she admitted shyly. “But I’m _starving_ , Tom!” she added in a laugh.

 Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Then come with me.” He led her to the kitchen where a feast of cheeses, breads, grapes, and wine awaited them. “I hurried to prepare everything before you returned!” he said with a grin.

 They ate slowly while he told her of his latest trip, how much he had enjoyed the latest film he was working on. Amber listened happily, staring at him, detailing every line and curve of his face and bare chest. She told him about his sons’ latest exploits and devious tricks along with the newest developments at her job.

 While Tom prepared iced coffees, she waited on the porch, seeing dark clouds rolling in. “Storm’s coming, Tom! I guess the boys won’t stay out in the pool really late!” she called out.

 He joined her with the cold drinks and kissed the back of her head. “This is where I should be all the time, with my boys and my short lovely wife!” he said in a whisper.

 Turning in his embrace, Amber buried her face in his chest, smiling. “Well, _Shorty_ here understands how much you love your work. And when you’re home, you’re completely here and not lost in your thoughts about work.” She looked up to meet his loving gaze and he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away in a laugh when the rain started falling hard, going down the stairs.

 She stood as he watched with a smile. “Come on, Tom! It’s been so hot, this is godsend!” she called out to him.

 He put his drink down and followed her, grabbing her hands to make her dance. “Loki sent this, darling!” he said laughing. He twirled her around but the wet grass soon made them slip and he brought her to the steps of the porch, his arms circling her waist. “I’m home for a long while, Amber. My next project was cancelled, too many actors dropped out of the film and the producers decided to cut their losses.”

 Amber frowned. “I’m so sorry, I know you were looking forward to this, Tom.”

 Taking a sip of his drink while rivulets of rain pearled down his chest, Tom glanced up at her. “That only means I get to spend the summer with my family. The whole summer, darling!” He moved close enough to kiss her hard , his head tilted up. “Nothing could make me happier!”

“Oh baby, I’m so glad!” Amber whispered, blinking rapidly to chase the happy tears that were pooling in her eyes. She kissed him slowly, her hands roaming on his wet bare chest. She yelped when thunder erupted, making him laugh.

 “Still afraid of Thor?” he asked, licking his lips.

 Amber narrowed her eyes and slowly pushed him backwards down the steps so they would be at eye level. “Barely home and already misbehaving,” she said, shaking her head. “There’s so many things that could go wrong with that!”

 He didn’t wait for more and buried his face between her breasts. “But so many things could go right, darling!” he said, the words muffled by the fabric of Amber’s wet dress. He reached for the straps again and pushed them down until the dress was pooling at her feet in a wet mess, then removed her bra. He took a step back and smiled. “Ah yes, this is how I love to remember you: naked and wet!”

 She slapped his chest with a giggle, her cheeks reddening. “Stop that! What is this? Are you trying to embarrass me?”

 “Is it working?” he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

 Wiping water off from her flaming face,  Amber sighed. “You know it is,” she whispered. “How do you do it, Tom? After all these years we’ve been married?” she asked, seeing his reddish brown hair curling even more in the rain.

 While removing his jeans, Tom smiled. “Because I still have an effect on you, darling. If I didn’t, I’d be worried!” He stood on the last step, bare to her as well, and locked gazes with her. “Now, will you let me show you how much I love you?”

 She took a step down and turned so her back was to his chest. “So kinky doing this on the steps on the back porch!” she asked, almost giggly. “Good thing we don’t have neighbours!”

 He leaned down and moved off her auburn hair, kissing her shoulder, his hands running down her sides and coming back up to cup her breasts. “Anywhere is good, as long as it’s with you, Amber!” He kneaded her mounds slowly, flicking her nipples until she cried out.

 Reaching back, she cupped his ass and gripped it, forcing him to press up against her. She moaned, feeling him hard along the cleft of her ass. She bit her lip when he pinched her nipples, her knees buckling. “Don’t make me wait, Tom!” she said, her jaw clenched.

 “Kneel for me, darling!” he said, his lips on her ear.

 At any other time, Amber would’ve laughed and teased him, but instead, she complied. She knelt on a step, her hands braced on another higher up, her legs parted. Tom followed and ran two fingers along her slit, humming. “Mmmm still wet for me!” he commented, pushing two fingers in. He pumped slowly, stretching her, then guided his hard shaft inside of her.

 She gasped, her eyes wide. “Oh yes! Don’t go slow!” she pleaded.

 Tom snapped his hips, filling her to the hilt. “Fuck, Amber!” he growled. He let her adjust, then started thrusting slowly, burying himself deep every time he went in.

 Pressing her forehead on her arm, Amber moaned, her breath quickening. Six weeks without him had been long, too long. She missed him, his presence, his smile, but she missed his body, the one that would brought her so much pleasure. She clenched around him, feeling every ridge and vein of his cock. It made his hips stutter and he braced his hands on her hips. She laughed and looked back, a vision of a god making love to her in the rain. “Is that good for you, baby?” she whispered with a grin.

 “You little minx!” he said through gritted teeth. He leaned his head back as he sped up, their wet flesh slapping together. He dug his fingers in her skin, his grip loosening with the rain that made them both slippery. He leaned over and braced an arm beside her on the step, angling himself to hit her spot.

 Her eyes wide, Amber cried out. “YES! TOM! YES!” She bit her arm to muffle herself but Tom reached and gently tugged her wet hair while he grinded his hips against her, going deep.

 “No, I want to hear you! I want to hear your sweet voice when you come, wife!” he said in a low voice. He let go of her hair to trail his fingers along her back, then tease her back hole, making her clench hard again. “FUCK YES!” he roared, gripping her ass cheek. He slammed himself in, grunting.  “Here...I was...wanting to be tender!” he stammered as he sped up again.

 Panting loudly, Amber licked her lips. “We have...all...AH! All night to be tender, baby!” She reached back to grip his hand, bringing it between her legs.

 Understanding quickly, Tom pressed his fingers on her clit, rubbing hard and fast. “Come for me, Amber, come loud!” he said, pounding into her.

 Her eyes wide when he hit her spot, Amber screamed his name, climaxing around him, hugging his cock with her inner walls. She shuddered and moaned while he thrusted hard, chasing his own release, whimpering when he filled her with his seed.

 She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck when he leaned over, panting against her shoulder. “I love you, Tom!”

 He nipped her damp skin and wrapped his arm around her chest to lift her slowly, then pressed his hand on her stomach. “I love you too, Amber. I’m so happy to have managed to surprise you today so we could get some time alone together!” he said softly, kissing the soft spot behind her ear.

 Inhaling slowly, Amber turned her head and placed her hand over his. She kissed him tenderly and pulled back. “I have a surprise for you too,” she said softly.

 He frowned but his eyes were inquiring. “What? You didn’t even know I was coming home early! How could you have a surprise for me?” he asked.

 Amber pressed his hand harder on her belly. “Can’t you feel it? It’s a little harder than usu…” she started.

 “Darling, you’re pregnant?” Tom asked, cutting her off. “Really?” He was panting, his eyes glistening.

 She nodded. “He or she will be here in about six months, baby! Surprise!” she said with a smile.

 The cheerful roar coupled with the intense kiss Tom gave Amber made up for the earlier scare and all the nights away from him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, making up on his promise to make love to her all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.


End file.
